


天帝才是真绝色 3

by abc305614



Category: 23333 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 齐微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 嫖客妓子
Kudos: 3





	天帝才是真绝色 3

太微本就是情场高手，挑逗人这种事自然是手到擒来，鲜红柔软的舌尖舔舐着容齐的唇瓣，尔后一点一点探进容齐口中，带着青涩的大舌翩然起舞。

容齐被撩得情动，下面有了感觉，暗蓝的锦衣支起了一顶小帐篷，呼吸渐渐粗重。

正是情动处，美人香舌却从容齐口中离开，两唇分离，牵出道道晶莹透亮的银丝。

容齐眼神略迷离，看着美人如樱桃一般诱人的唇，由衷道：

“你的唇好软...”

太微听见，挑眉一笑，魅声道：“哦？是吗？”

容齐呆呆地点头，却在下一秒措不及防地被太微推倒在美人榻上，太微挪了挪身子，跨坐在容齐身上。

容齐被这大胆的动作吓到了，连话都说得结巴不已。

“你...你...”

太微好笑地瞥了一眼容齐，白皙瘦削的指节一个一个地解开了自己身上的系带，露出了小半个香肩。

他红唇轻启，说得理所当然：“你什么你，你来青楼不就是来寻欢作乐的吗？”

容齐被怼得没话，委屈地抿唇不语。

最后一个系扣解开，那袭素白雅致的衣衫彻底滑落，露出了身上人羊脂白玉的胴体，太微身上淡淡的冷梅香味没了衣料的遮掩，充盈兰阁之室，容齐鼻翼微动，轻嗅美人体香。

看着容齐这委屈害羞的主，太微轻笑，像是逗弄天宫里那只魇兽一般，漫不经心地扒了容齐的衣服，尤其是脱亵裤的时候，太微恶趣味地慢了下来。

容齐那物在亲吻的时候早已勃起，没了亵裤的束缚便迫不及待地跳了起来，精神地昂扬着。

尺寸硕大的肉棒涨得青紫，上面的青筋甚至还在一跳一跳，与容齐那张还带着些许稚气的俊脸十分不符。

见太微看着自己那物，容齐耳尖红得几乎可以滴出血来，如玑珠落银盘的声音带上了几分低沉欲色的沙哑。

“你...你别看了...”

这话说自然和没说一样。

太微媚眼如丝，眼角一抹灿烂的红霞夺人心魄，那只玉似的手轻巧地握住了容齐的肉棒，不轻不重、颇有技巧地撸动。

“你知道吗？来妓院的无非就这几种男人。”

“还没成婚，来这妓院里寻欢作乐的；成了婚，那方面不行被老婆嫌弃，来找点自尊心的...”

“不知道，你是哪种啊？”

太微语气无辜，一双多情的桃花眼玩味地看着容齐的表情，好找点乐子。

容齐听太微这么一说，简直委屈得快哭出来了，眼眶微红，蓄满了泪水，声音里还带着几分哭腔。

“我不是这样的人...”

太微扁嘴，微凉的指尖抠弄着容齐不断流水的马眼，淫水沾湿了太微细嫩的玉手。

“你委屈什么啊...是我被你肏，又不是我肏你...”

“你总不可能不行吧？”

触及到男人的尊严的问题，容齐立马反驳。

“我没有！”

实在是聒噪。

太微皱眉，懒得和容齐废话，扭了扭身子，坐上前些，那根青紫便滑到了太微臀缝中。

他俯下身子，芙蓉面埋进容齐颈间，殷红的唇印上容齐肌肤，细细密密地亲吻，酥酥麻麻的吻一路向下，落在了容齐宽厚结实的胸膛。那柔软的小舌时不时调皮地舔舐容齐胸前红果，撩得容齐全身是火气。

“好热...”  
容齐大手不住抚上太微光裸白皙的美背，难耐地摩挲着香滑的凝脂肤，下边涨得越发厉害。

太微自然觉察到了，当下慢慢直起了身子，薄如杏兰的指甲在容齐胸膛上挑逗地游弋，尔后才将二指含入口中，细细舔舐，龙涎浸润了手指的每一寸。

容齐泛起猩红的眼看着太微檀口微张，将那两根被舔舐得湿润的指节送入自己的后穴。

指节在从未承欢的那处细致地开拓，干涩的穴口被催情的龙涎润泽，渐渐软下来，流出了淡白的肠液。

太微咬住唇瓣，忍不住轻吟。

听着美人勾人的声音，容齐的心好似被小猫的爪子挠了几下，痒得很。

“呼...”

太微深吸一口气，素手扶着容齐涨得快不行了的肉棒，对准自己后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

美人那处又紧又热，初经人事的容齐险些把持不住射出来。

太微扭了扭雪臀，感受着含在后穴里的炽热，不禁道：“你下面好粗...插得好深啊...”

容齐从小克己复礼，哪听到过这种骚话，脸红、不知道说些什么，更何况美人姣好的身子无时无刻不在刺激着容齐的五感。

容齐私处浓密乌黑的耻毛磨得太微敏感的大腿根酥痒，他也不压抑本性，娇声连连，那声音又酥又软，勾引地容齐下面又大了几分。

龙性本淫，虽是男子之间的欢好，但太微也能无师自通，当下便挺着腰，摇晃雪臀在容齐的火热上起伏，那丰腴玉白的臀肉一抖一抖，在落下时拍打着容齐的跨部，发出‘啪啪啪’的声响。

太微前端的孽根在随着动作晃动，因着后穴的酥麻，也半勃起来，尺寸也不比容齐差多少。

容齐俊脸微红，眼神飘忽：“你前面...也好长...”

太微轻翘红唇，一双熠熠生辉的美目划过戏谑之意。

本座可是龙啊......

“你帮帮我，好不好？”

太微柔声诱着，玉手携起容齐一只骨节分明的大手，覆在自己昂扬的那物上。

容齐握着那根炽热，有些不知所措。

“就像我刚才帮你撸一样，你试试嘛～”

容齐点头，不甚熟练地套弄着太微的孽根，他的手因常年练剑有了一层粗糙的茧，撸动时，叫太微实在是舒爽得不行。

没想到，雌伏于他身下这么快乐...

太微不由加快了晃动的速度，感受着身下男人的肉棒在自己的甬道内行凶，他甚至可以清清楚楚地感知到那肉棒的尺寸形状。

“唔啊啊～插得好深，好爽啊～”

见太微一脸如痴如醉，容齐更为认真地套弄起来，他很喜欢太微的娇呻。

在前后双重快感的冲击下，太微即将登入极乐高潮，一双手紧紧扣住容齐的双肩。

“不行了...我要去了！”

美人全身香汗淋漓，浓白的精水从前端铃口一泻千里，喷洒在了容齐精壮的腹肌上。粉嫩的小穴也不住夹紧，层层媚肉吸附着容齐的肉棒。

容齐毕竟是第一次，忍不住这般快感，将初精尽数泄在了太微甬道中。

太微贝齿咬住朱红的唇瓣，修长精致的脖颈近乎濒死般扬起，小腹略微涨起了弧度。

“你射的太多了...我，呜呜...吃的好涨啊...”

太微全身脱了力，声音软绵绵的，好似从鼻子里哼出来一般，缓缓躺倒在容齐的胸膛上。

太微耳畔贴着容齐心口处，聆听容齐如擂鼓般的心跳，似瞋似怨道：“你就不能主动些吗...你知不知道，我在上面这样是很累的...”

容齐听着着实不好意思，便钳住美人不盈一握的梨花腰，将上下体位换了换，那刚泄过一次的性器在太微穴内生生转了一圈。

太微恶趣味地缩了缩穴口，果不其然，那玩意又有了反应，他不禁调笑：

“唔额...你又硬了呢...”

容齐抿唇不语，只是他红红的耳尖总是会出卖他此刻的羞涩。许是觉得空间不是特别大，他将太微笔直修长的大腿掰得更开，向上折了折。

“唔...你轻点...”

太微忍不住颦起棕黑浓丽的剑眉，轻声道。

“嗯...”

容齐点头，挺着腰开始抽动，在太微的身上驰骋。

青紫的肉棒将太微菊穴的褶皱撑平，贯穿太微的身体，捣弄着内里的一滩春水。

太微好似在深海中沉浮，藕臂不住攀上容齐精壮的后背，指甲难耐地在背上划出了一道一道的红痕。

容齐带着薄茧的大手轻柔地抚摸太微那张好似天人的脸，他复又俯下身，薄唇生涩地含住太微殷红亮泽的檀口，学着太微的方法亲吻，大舌擒卷丁香小舌，舔舐美人贝齿，时不时模仿性交的动作抽插。

学得还蛮快嘛...

太微心里这样想着，被容齐吻得有些迷糊了。

初尝情事的容齐还不知道节制为何物，在美人香软的身子上尽情耕耘，等到那肉棒射不出来什么的时候，方才搂着太微躺在美人榻上平息情热。

容齐暴出青筋的手扯过榻上备着的薄被，盖住了两人满是欲痕的身子。

太微早已没了什么力气，美目微阖，躺在容齐的臂弯里。

清辉的月光透过纱窗洒在太微棱角分明脸上，好似为这天人似的脸庞蒙上了一层细细的纱，尽显神秘。

“你知道，我是谁吗？”

容齐指腹有以下没一下地摩挲着太微圆润的香肩，问道。

太微阖上眼，将手臂搭在容齐胸膛上，慵懒道：“你我不过露水情缘，知道了又有什么用呢...”

容齐鼻尖轻嗅太微发香，淡淡的桃花味好似罂粟，让人欲罢不能。

“我会把你赎回去的，你只能是我一个人的...”

容齐却没听见太微的回答，只听见了均匀绵长的呼吸声。

容齐无奈一笑，紧紧抱住已经睡着了的太微。


End file.
